To love an assassin
by Roxas D. Walker
Summary: What if after Kayano gave Nagisa the chocolates Nagisa didn't just let her go? What if they talked some more? What would happen? Read this to find out.


**Hey there! I recently watched Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and I absolutely loved it, I spend the last 5 chapters trying not to cry. So, I really wanted to write something for this masterpiece, so what better that some cute Nagikae? I love the pairing and there are not as much fics of them as I'd like, so here I am. I won't bore you anymore, here you have the story!**

* * *

 **"WHERE ARE** **THE CHOCOLATES ADRESSED TO ME?! THEY'RE DEFINATELY OUT THERE SOMEWHERE! I BET THEY'RE HIDDEN SOMEWHERE ON THE MOUNTAIN! JUST YOU WAIT NAGISA! I WON'T FINISH THIS DAY WITH A BIG FAT ZERO!**

Poor Kayano Kaede was scared out of her mind when Okajima suddenly went through the 3-E clasrrom's door looking like he was possessed by a demon. Soon after Shiota Nagisa came out of that same door, looking in the direction Okajima had gone and letting out a small and slightly disturbed chuckle. Before he could head outside though, he felt a slight tug on the sleeve of his jacket. When he turned around, he saw the green haired girl with her head down and a slight blush on her face.

"Kayano?" A few seconds passed but he didn't get an answer. "What's wrong? You're so quiet."

The poor girl's mind was going wild.

 _...This is bad, my heart's pounding so hard, I can't hear myself think. What kind of face should I make?! What kind of words should I say?!_

Not knowing how to bring up the chocolates, she settled for an alternative.

"S... Say, Nagisa... Have you picked a career path yet?"

"I think I see what I want to be... But I just don't think I have the confidence to actually do it." Answered the blue haired boy slightly embarrased.

 _Probably a_ teacher. Kayano realized immediately. _I've seen how he turns towards Korosensei with a gaze of admiration. Not as a superbeing or a hitman, but as a teacher._

 _"_ Hm?" Suddenly Nagisa saw what there was out the window. "Korosensei's sitting up in that tree. He's concentrating really hard on something." At that moment his expresion became focused and in less than a second he got to the window and aimed at Korosensei with his gun. "Aw, he's out of range. Guess he wouldn't make himself _that_ easy of a target." Said the boy sweatdropping.

 _...Ah, that's_ _right._ At that moment, Kayano understood something. _The_ _face Nagisa makes when he focuses straight ahead towards his target... That's what I fell in love with. The reason I didn't end up feeling empty from the loss of my family and revenge... Was because Nagisa had killed me. This hitman had turned towards me, and with his straightforward bloodlust, filled the hole in my heart full of warmth._

 _"_ Nagisa."

When he heard his name, the boy was met with what probably was the most sincere smile he had seen on Kayano's face and a small box on her hands.

"Thank you... For always being by my side this year."

"Wh- For me?" Asked a shocked Nagisa taking the box.

"Yeah."

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and began making her way out.

"W-wait, I'm the one I should be thanking you!" Said a flustered Nagisa.

"See you tomorrow Nagisa! I hope you get good news from your exams!" Said the girl without looking back.

 _I can't be a distraction to him. Right now he has to focus on what lies straight ahead, so for now I'll wait. Who knows, maybe someday..._

Kayano was thinking this, but when she found herself outside, a treacherous thought assaulted her.

 _But what if that time never comes?_

She tried to shoo the thought out of her mind, but it just grew stronger. _After all, after graduation we will probably be on our separate ways, and maybe later he won't want to speak to me, I_ was _using him all this time._ These and other thoughts assaulted her non stop. The poor girl was standing there on the dirt road, trembling, on the verge of tears.

"Kayano, wait!"

When she heard Nagisa's voice, Kayano flinched and didn't turn around.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"What do you want? If you are here to reject me don't bother, you don't have to say anything."

"Eh? What are you talking about? I'm not here for that. Are you alright?" Asked Nagisa concerned, by now the girl was visibly shaking.

"I-i'm alright, d-don't worry. J-just leave me a-alone, p-lease..."

"I can't do that, you're clearly not alright." Said the boy firmly. Gathering all his courage, he set his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around. "This tears are not nothing. Tell me what's wrong, please."

 _I can't. If I tell him everything will be over. We won't be able to stay friends, why do I always ruin everything?_

"Well, if you are not gonna speak I'll say what I came here to tell you." Said Nagisa with a gentle smile. "Some time ago I was placed on the 3-E class. I always had some self esteem problems, I just was a small boy, with under average grades and who looked like a girl, so being send there wasn't really helpful. After a couple weeks, a new girl joined the class. She was really cheerful, always with a smile on her face. She also helped me with my long hair so that I don't look so girly (although I still get mistaken for a girl sometimes *sigh*). She sat besides me, so we talked a lot. As time passed I realized that I really enjoyed my time with her, so I began to spend more time with her, I ate my meals with her, sometimes walk home with her, tried to be in the same groups she was. She was a wonderful girl-"

Before he could continue talking, Kayano interrupted him.

"BUT IT WAS ALL JUST AN ACT!" Cried the girl, the tears running freely out of her eyes. "I... I used everyone in the class... I used _you_ for my own selfish desires! I-" This time she was the one interrupted by Nagisa cupping her face in his hands and wiping her tears. She looked up to see him giving her a gentle smile.

"No, not all was an act. I know the memories we made were more than just that, if they were you wouldn't be so shaken about this. All the fun times, the tough times and the sad times we shared, I know those weren't just an act. And even if they were, I know that you, the you right know is real, and I can tell you that the girl I have infront of me is even more amazing than the girl I met back then. I really like you Kayano."

Without waiting for an answer, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Initially the girl resisted a bit, but soon she corresponded Nagisa's kiss and pressed herself against him, hanging her arms around his neck. They stated that way for a while until they had to separate to catch their breath.

"Idiot..." She said, lying her head on the boy's chest.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry! What can I do?" Asked Nagisa hurriedly.

"You didn't do anything wrong... Here I was trying to stay out of your way and you come and make me fall for you all over again you stupid, wonderful idiot." Mumbled Kayano nuzzling her head on his chest. After hearing that Nagisa calmed down and smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist. The moment felt perfect, but unfortunately there were a couple of persons who decided to ruin it.

"Did you make take the photos Karma?" Asked loudly a femenine voice.

"I sure did, did you take a video?"

"Yeah, I got all the lovey-dovey action here."

When the couple looked up, they saw Akabane Karma and Nakamura Rio smirking down at them from a branch tree.

"Really guys?! Can't you give us a moment of privacy?" Complained Kayano.

"We can, but we didn't want to." Said Río.

"Consider this payment for the advice we gave you before." Added Karma with a smirk. "But consider yourself lucky, we got enough blackmail material so we will leave you alone for now."

"How kind of you." Said Nagisa sarcastically. "Could you please delete the photos and videos?"

"We could, but we don't feel like it." Answered Karma before disappearing in the woods.

"See ya love birds. Can't wait to see the faces of everyone else tomorrow when they see everything." With those words and a wink Rio got away as well.

"Hey! Come back here you two!" Shouted Nagisa about to go after them, but Kayano's hand gripping his arm stopped him.

"Let them be, is not like we were going to keep it a secret right?" Asked the green haired girl.

"Right, but still... I don't like the idea of them showing all that around, it's suppposed to be an intimate moment between you and me." Complained Nagisa.

"It doesn't matter, we will have a lot of oppportunities to make more memories like those." Said the girl smiling and taking his hand.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. It's getting late, let's go home."

And with a quick kiss, they began walking hand in hand.

Deep in the woods, you could see a yellow octopus-like creature with binoculars in one tentacle. Said creature was desperately wiping the tears flowing from its eyes.

"My my, how beautiful. I will have to ask Karma-kun and Nakamura-san for the photos. They will be great for the classroom's yearbook."

* * *

 **And that's the end of it. Not much to say, this is suppposed to be a oneshot, but if I get some reviews asking for it I might make more chapters, so leave a review with your thoughts! See ya!**


End file.
